It is common to use a twisting hand grip on the tiller arm of an outboard motor to control the engine throttle setting. U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,219 to Beck, et al, shows one such device having a threaded knob to adjust the friction resisting movement of the twist grip throttle controller.